This invention relates generally to drawer slides. More particularly, this invention relates to drawer slides having a component for attachment to a drawer and a component for attachment to a frame whereby when the drawer is received in the frame a stop is actuated to permit removal of the drawer from the frame.
Drawer slides are known having components for attachment to a drawer and components for attachment to a frame within which the drawer is to be received. Often such drawer slides include retention and release mechanisms that retain the drawer component within the frame component or vice versa until the release mechanism is actuated. Often the retention and release means are difficult to operate or of complicated manufacture.
The drawer slide assembly disclosed herein is easily operable and of simple manufacture.
A drawer slide assembly in accordance with the present invention includes a channel, a slide member or rail, and a carriage. The channel has an outward first end and an inward second end and is formed to include a detent. The slide member has an outward first end, an inward second end, and a tab. The carriage is disposed within the first channel for longitudinal movement therein. The carriage includes a flexible finger and a stop. The stop is configured to contact the detent whereby the travel of the carriage is limited relative to the channel. The slide member is configured to be longitudinally moveably received within the carriage. When the slide member is received within the carriage, the flexible finger limits the outward travel of the slide member by contacting the tab.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.